¿Bailaras conmigo?
by Tsukimine12
Summary: La brisa de la noche es fresca. La noche es eterna. La música es pegajosa. Y sus cuerpos se llaman. Se miran, sonríen, y bailan juntos. Y al final de la noche, hay una preguntara al aire, una que ya esta constada de anticipo, ¿Bailaras conmigo? ¡Luna Love


**¿Bailaras conmigo?**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

Dedicado a mi amiga, ¡Luna Love! Por su cumpleaños ;D.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

La brisa de la noche es fresca. La noche es eterna. La música es pegajosa. Y los cuerpos de ambos se llaman.

La luna esta en lo alto del cielo. Una única testigo, como compañeras están las estrellas, pero están seguros de que no revelaran nada.

Los dos se ven, a lo lejos, cada uno en una esquina. Sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ella está ahí, parada, con aquel hermoso vestido negro, que se ceñía traviesamente en su busto y cintura, y cayendo ligeramente hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello negro esta suelte, danzando suavemente a compás del viento, haciendo indirectamente una invitación. Sus ojos amatistas están entrecerrados, mirando fijamente al contrario, deseándole, pidiéndole, rogándole. Sus labios están ligeramente entreabiertos, llamándole. Mueve sus piernas provocadoramente, incitándole.

Él está allá, parado al lado contrario. Con aquel perfecto traje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Aquella camisa blanca estaba desfajada y se pegaba con fiereza a su torso, marcando su fuerte pecho. El saco está abierto, dándole mejor vista. Los pantalones se ajustan, detonando sus fuertes piernas. Su cabello negro con destellos azules esta desordenado, dándole un aire de rebeldía, haciéndolo más provocador. Sus ojos azules, enmarcados detrás de aquellos lentes, son misteriosos. La miran sin omitir ningún detalle, destellando de forma traviesa y lujuriosa, queriendo que la mirada contraria se hunda en ellos, para nunca dejarla ir. Sus labios se curvan en medio lado, sonriendo de forma entretenido ante la vista, relamiéndose ante el llamado de los labios contrarios. Mueve las manos de forma ansiosa, imaginándose tocando la piel de aquella perfecta mujer.

Se acercan, sin titubear, sin dudar. Quedan unos centímetros entre ellos, se analizan con la mirada.

¿Es una buena elección?

Sonríen de forma cómplice. Escabulle una mano hasta rodear la delgada cintura de la pelinegra. Ella ríe traviesamente, colocando su mano en el fuerte hombro del de lentes. Sus manos restantes se enlazan posesivamente, no queriendo separase.

La música suena, lenta y embriagante. Los dos comienzan a moverse, al compás de la dulce melodía. Sus cuerpos siguen al otro, como si ya estuviera ensayado, como bailar con el cuerpo ajeno hubiera sido totalmente natural desde el principio.

El, la separa, y le da una vuelta. La falda del vestido se eleva y da vueltas junto a la pelinegra. Vuelven a unirse, y juntas sus manos, bailando nuevamente. El la guía, incitándole a seguirle por aquel camino de movimientos lentos y sensuales. Ello lo hace, lo sigue, consciente de lo que hace, consciente de que si lo sigue, no querrá volver a salir de aquel camino, querría quedarse con él, bailando hasta la muerte. Está consciente, y aun así lo hace.

La música cambia, es un tono más movida, ellos sonrieron radiantes, se separan y comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos al son de la samba.

Se ríen, se divierten, gozan, disfrutan. Bailan al ritmo de la música, menean sus caderas, mueven los brazos, agitan sus cabellos y dan vueltas muchas veces.

El viento mese sus cabellos, sus risas inundan cada minúsculo lugar que hay, y el calor de sus cuerpo se incrementa cuando su piel roza la piel ajena.

Se detiene unos instantes, sus respiraciones son agitadas, hay un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos y una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Jadean silenciosamente, mirándose intensamente a los ojos, acortando lentamente la distancia entre sus labios. Se besan, tímidamente, como dos pequeños primerizos. Poco a poco lo intensifican, sin dejar rastro del pequeño beso tímido e inocente del principio.

El coloco una mano en su espalda, mientras la otra la agarraba de la nuca y la acercaba más a así, tratando de profundizar el beso. Ella enredaba sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello, jugueteando con sus sedosos cabellos negros. Se separan por falta de aire, retroceden un par de pasos, e intenta recuperar el aliento.

La música suena nuevamente, esta vez es lenta y romántica. Él la mira fijamente, para luego mostrar una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Gusta bailar esta pieza conmigo, Lady Tomoyo? – pregunta con una encantadora sonrisa, inclinándose levemente y teniéndola la mano.

Ella lo miro divertido, antes de aceptar su mano e inclinarse levemente.

-Me encantaría, Lord Eriol. – murmuro sensualmente, apretando levemente el agarre.

Los dos se paran correctamente, se miran a los ojos, vuelven a la posición que toman al inicio de aquella mágica noche, y vuelven a bailar.

Bailan lentamente, en una suave danza contrastante a la suave brisa de la noche. Se miran a los ojos, perdiéndose y no queriendo nunca encontrar la salida de aquellos posos sin fondo.

Se acercan más, quedando pegados al cuerpo del otro. Encajan como piezas de un rompecabezas, como si el cuerpo ajeno estuviera hecho especialmente para contrastar con el otro. Tomoyo coloco delicadamente su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente. Eriol la abraza, acariciándole la espalda y sus cabellos. Siguen bailando, nunca dejan de hacerlo.

Duran así, quizá horas, quizá días, quizá años. No les importa, están demasiado a gusto con el calor del otro, que si se separaran, sería como arrancar una parte de ellos, dejando un gran vacío en su interior.

Se miran directamente a los ojos, y se acercan una vez más, para sellar sus alma con un eterno beso de amor. Y poco a poco sus cuerpos van desapareciendo, dejando estelas de luces en su lugar. Porque su vida ha terminado ahí, su tiempo ha llegado, y están felices de poder morir junto al otro, de haber encontrado a su compañero a tiempo. Sus almas vagan por el tiempo, esperando el momento de reencarnar y buscar a su contraparte, porque en esa larga espera sufre; sufre por la ausencia del otro, pero se quedara allí, hasta el inicio de una nueva vida.

La fresca brisa de la noche desaparece. La noche ya no es eterna. La música ha cesado. Y sus cuerpos ya no tienen la necesidad de llamarse.

Pero una pregunta queda en el aire, que se traspasara de generación en generación. Que ya tiene respuesta, que se ha grabado en esa noche. Pero es una necesidad decirla, porque le encanta oír la respuesta, aunque ya se la sabe de memoria, y le da orgullo en lo profundo de su ser.

**¿Bailaras conmigo?**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Erg, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hice esto. No me convence mucho, pero bueno xD**

**Quedo medio raro, lo se. Pero igual lo disfrute haciéndolo.**

**Este es un regalo para mi gran amiga…**

**¡Luna Love! **

**Que su cumpleaños fue ayer, y hasta ahora se lo doy xD**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Y a ustedes también, queridos lectores ;)**

**Bien, ¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
